Bitterness and Redemption
by griffinatic
Summary: From your abyss you are brought to our land for salvation. Harry finds himself in a world that is different from his own, yet still the same. Alternate Universe Contains spoilers for HBP. WARNING: Some chapters is EXTREAMLY FUNNY! Do not read at work!
1. Bitterness

Title: Bitterness and Redemption

Rating: M

Spoilers: Books 1 to 6. It will not follow canon completely as I will not base my story and plot on the horcruxes.

Summary: From your abyss you are brought to our land for salvation. Harry finds himself in a world where everything is different yet still the same. What is Harry to do? Alternate Universe!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter and all the characters associated with him is the property of JK Rowling. No money is made of this.

Chapter 1

**Bitterness**

Hogwarts 1999

The world around him was barren and bare. All except for the red patches you could see in the ground or where there was grass that had survived the attack.

The attack. Isn't it funny to think that after seven years, well, basically seven years, of going to the same school, facing challenges each year that all comes down to same cause: Voldemort, you think you would get used to it. Get used to your life being in danger, get used to the fact that your mere existence puts the lives of your friends in danger.

But no. No, nothing could have prepared him for this. Nothing Dumbledore had said, and nothing Hermione or Ron had done could have prepared him for this.

His whole life was beginning to look like a horror story from a writer like Steven King or something.

He felt like he could rip his hair out. He wanted to scream to the sky's above that everything was so unfair. He wanted to ask anyone who would listen, "Why? Why did this have to happen to me?" "What had I done to deserve this?".

But he knew. He didn't ask the questions. He didn't rip his hair out, because he knew. He knew that it was his destiny. His fate. A fate that no 19 year old boy should have to face. A fate worse than death.

The final battle was two weeks ago. Two weeks that he had mourned, cried and even celebrated.

He celebrated the fact that it was over. Voldemort was gone. For good this time. But with him he took so many others. Nameless and faceless death eaters. Countless students and their parents. Professors from the school and Aurors from the ministry.

So many lives lost in the battle. There had been other battles, yes, but none to this extreme.

None of those other battles had claimed the lives of those closest to him. In a battle the previous year, Percy had been lost. The following battle had claimed Tonks and Dung.

But this battle. The final battle had claimed not one but three people close to him. Two of whom were both mentor and friend. He had lost Remus at the beginning of the battle. Remus had been the one to inform them that Voldemort was approaching Hogsmead. With a broken leg and a silver dagger sticking out of his left shoulder, Remus had limped up to the great castle of Hogwarts and had gone directly to the great hall where lunch was being served.

He could still remember the feelings of shock, disbelieve and fear that had coursed through him at the site of the last marauder limping into the hall with barely concealed pain and haggard breaths. He had known from the site of Remus that it was too late for him.

They had been prepared for an attack, yes, but to see the person you had come to see and respect as a parent dying before your eyes, well, lest just say that Harry had snapped at that moment.

He had raced up to Remus and had listened as he had used his last breath to inform them of the attack on Hogsmeade and just before his eyes had closed forever, Harry had heard the last few words from his friend. "Your parents would be proud Harry. Fight for them. Fight for your friends and remember that I will always love you."

That was it. From there Harry had jumped up and ordered everyone in the DA to get their weapons or strategy maps or pranks that could help them in the battle. Everyone had their designated place in the DA. There were strategists, fighters, shielders and pranksters.

The battle was brutal. Harry had fought with everything he was worth. He had trained with the DA since the end of his sixth year. He did not return to Hogwarts for classes but he did continue the training of the DA. Hermione and Ron had helped him in tutoring everyone in the DA. While Hermione had researched all spells and curses that could aid them, Ron had formed strategies for attacks. Ginny had helped in the tutoring of the younger students and Neville and Luna had helped keeping everything together on the days that Harry was not there.

Harry had returned to Godric's Hollow as he had planned. He devoted every minute of everyday to better himself in any and all ways of fighting a battle.

Now he was glad for it. He was glad that his friends had been so stubborn and that they had worked as hard as him in the training. He knew he couldn't have done it without them.

_The power the dark lord knows not_

Oh, he had searched. Harry had tried to find out what it could be, what it could mean. He didn't know of any extraordinary powers he held. Well, not in the beginning of seventh year.

_Either must die at the hand of the other_

That, had been a pleasant surprise. But now? Now he was basically immortal. For only Voldemort could kill him, and with Voldemort gone, well, he didn't want to think about that.

This was worse than death.

If the death of 3 friends was this bad, he didn't want to think of what it could mean for his future, when all his other friends died of old age and he continued to live.

Someone, he thought it might have been Bellatrix Lestrange, had shot a killing curse at him during the summer after sixth year and while he had endured excruciating pain, he had not died like any other normal person would have.

That had sealed his theory that only Voldemort could kill him.

Harry felt a presence behind him and turned to face a tear strained Hermione. He quickly pulled her closer to him for a hug. While Remus's death had hit hard it was nothing compared to Ron's death. He had died while jumping in front of an oncoming _Avada Kedavra _that had been aimed at Hermione.

His death had been the cause of about 20 death eaters' deaths for when Harry had realized that Ron was dead he had seen red. He had shot spell after spell at anyone in the vicinity. Ranging from Stupefy to Avada Kedavra.

NO, Harry was not above using such curses. He had learned the hard way that the only way to win against death eaters was to fight as dirty as them. It was not something he was proud of, but it had to be done.

While Voldemort had already been vanquished by the time that Ron had died, death eaters had still fought for the memory of their master, those stupid enough to do so.

And unfortunately for both Ron and Pettigrew, Pettigrew had been one of the stupid ones. When his killing curse had hit Ron, Hermione had retaliated with her first ever death curse.

They had all learned how to use the unforgivable but only Harry had used them. Ron had once, during the first battle, but before that incident, he and Hermione had only used it on mice and other small animals.

Now here they stood. Hermione held firmly in Harry's embrace. The three of them had grown closer over this last year but Ron's death was definitely hardest on Hermione. They had truly made a wonderful couple.

But the death that had hit Harry hardest was that of his surrogate mother. Mrs Weasley had always been his second mother, ever since second year. He had loved her and Mrs. Weasley had even spoken of adopting him. Harry had felt a warmth of love in his heart when she had mentioned it to Harry, and while he was actually too old to be adopted he was still grateful for the notion.

Mrs Weasley had raced to Ron's side when she had realized that he was down but she had unfortunately stepped right into the circle of death eaters that was busy making a port key to get out of there. When Harry had let loose with his spells Mrs Weasley had already been killed by another faceless Death Eater. At least, Harry reflected, she had died without pain. It was a clean death. Just like Ron's.

Many students had been lost in the battle. Neville, Seamus, Luna, Collin, Denis, Zabini, Parkinson, to name only a few.

_The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches._

Why, oh why, did prophecies have to be so vague? He had not realized the exact meaning behind those words until he had stood there face to face with Voldemort, his two best friends behind him.

He did not really want to think about that right now and so he led Hermione back to the castle.

All he could think of was that if Voldemort was to be resurrected by some curse or miracle, he would not be able to defeat him again. For his "power" had died along with his 3 friends.

Yes, Harry was powerful. More so than normal wizards. And he was an excellent fighter, how could he not be with Remus and Mad eye Moody as tutors? But Harry didn't think that he could love anyone as he had loved those three people. Remus as a father figure. Mrs Weasley as his surrogate mother and Ron as his brother. More than a brother, a friend, a confidant and a brother in everything but blood.

After Dumbledore's death everything had changed. Harry had grown closer to Remus and Mad-Eye and Remus had begun tutoring Harry by the time he should have been half way through 7th year. Before that Harry had searched for any and all things that could aid him in the final battle.

Hermione was his sister. His friend, his conscience and his anchor. He was sure that if it weren't for her, he would have died along with Ron in that battle. He would have asked the nearest death eater to just off him and get it over with.

It was that love that had saved him and had been the downfall of Voldemort. Hermione and Ron had helped him in his final fight with Voldemort but he was the one to seal the fate of his nemesis.

Harry started when he found that they had walked all the way to the fat lady's portrait and he hadn't even realized it.

Tomorrow was the last day of the school term. Harry, Ginny and Hermione had gone through the last few weeks in a blur. They had all stayed at Hogwarts after Hermione had finished her seventh year and even when Ginny had finished hers. Harry had continued his training with Remus and Mad-eye at Hogwarts during that time.

Harry and Hermione had thought of any possible ways to go back and change the outcome of that battle. To save Ron and Mrs Weasley, but they couldn't. The time turner would not work for by the time they had thought of it, it was already too late. A time turner could only go back so far as 5 hours and they had thought of it only by the next day.

Harry knew that even if a time turner would have worked he could not save Remus for that could be too dangerous. That could change the outcome of the battle with Voldemort and he did not think that he would survive yet another battle with the monster.

Harry and Ginny had had a tentative relationship since sixth year but with Harry's training and all their other distractions, such as battles and school work, they had not really progressed in their relationship. Now, Harry didn't know if he really wanted to take the chance and begin a relationship with someone only to loose them to some angry death eater. No, it would be best to just carry on as they had and be friends for even that was a danger for Ginny and Hermione.

Harry settled back into the couch in front of his fire while Ginny and Hermione promptly planted themselves on either side of him. His room was located in the dungeon and while Ginny and Hermione had always asked him about it, Harry wasn't sure he could answer that just yet. That was something he really didn't like to think about. Something that he felt even guiltier about than Sirius' death. Shaking his head to clear those thoughts away Harry occluded his mind and fell into a restless sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hogwarts: It's the year 1997 and the first stirrings of Voldemort's second rise were felt.**

Bowing deep to the creature before him the man kept his eyes on the floor and waited for permission to rise. When a smoky voice reached his ears bidding him to rise and step closer, Severus Snape raised his head ever so slightly and was careful not to make eye contact with the 'thing' in front of him. It could only be called a thing really, there was no visible flesh and barely even a wisp of smoke that was in reality a soul. Yes, a soul. Even if no one who had felt Voldemort's first rise of terror wanted to believe that that thing had a soul, Snape knew that every living man, woman and child has a soul. It could be pure and clean or tainted with hatred, like the figure in front of him, but Snape knew that everyone has a soul.

Voldemort's was definitely the darkest, blackest soul that Snape had ever encountered and he felt that self disgust and loathing he often felt for himself when he thought that he had once willingly given his own soul to this thing.

Now, standing here infront of what was left of Voldemort Snape could do nothing but wait and hope that he would get out of this alive. Snape was under no disillusionment that Vodlemort would just up and forgive him, no, Voldemort would definitely punish him for not being there when he was just defeated by that Potter child, what had his name been, Harold or something, oh well, that's in the past, this is now. And now, Snape had to think about living and getting out of there alive!

"Rise Ssseveruss. You have dissssappointed me my sservant. You have not been asss faithful asss you had pledged all thossse years ago. You will be punissssed for that and when I'm finissshed with you, you will definitely think twisssse about disssappointing or dissssobeying me again. If of courssse you sssurvive thisssss."

As the first crucio hit, Snape bit on his lower lip in order to stop himself from screaming. It was a weak crucio but it still hurt like hell! Voldemort was clearly not at his full strength yet and Severus felt extremely grateful for that little reprieve. Just as he regained use of his senses the pain hit once again and although Severus knew that it had not intensified in it's strength it had already weakened his body enough that the pain felt twice as bad as with the first Crucio.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time passed by excruciatingly slow. Even though Snape hadn't a clue as to how long he lay in Voldemort's newest 'safe haven', breathing heavily from the damage done to his body, he knew that he could not have been there longer than a week. It had felt like an eternity but Severus's internal clock which he had developed during all his years as a Potions' master told him that he had been there no longer than a week.

He didn't know if he was ever going to get out of there alive but deciding that since giving up had never been one of his strong points, he was going to do his best to at the very least let Dumbledore and the Order know where he was and what was happening.

It has been 3 months now since they had first started suspecting that Voldemort was on the rise again but they could not confirm this since he had not summoned any of the death eaters that were spies for Dumbledore until he had summoned Snape. Seeing as Severus had been in Diagon Alley shopping for potion ingredients when he had felt the dark mark burn he had had no time to inform Dumbledore of his summons.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After yet another round of 'tension relief' for Voldemort, Snape was beginning to doubt his own sanity. He could swear he had heard a voice telling him that everything would be alright, saying that the life debt owed to him would be fulfilled soon.

But, he must have heard wrong. For one, there was no one else in the room except for him and Voldemort and Snape really doubted that Voldemort would be encouraging him to keep faith and tell him that all would be alright. No definitely not! For another, Snape was not aware of any life debt owed to him. He could not remember ever saving anyone from certain death and since that is the only way for a life debt to be activated, well, that and if someone was to kill Snape and feel true remorse for that, which could also not be, seeing as Snape was still alive if not too well. So, no, Snape really could not fathom why he had heard that voice and deduced that he MUST be going crazy.

"High time, if you ask me." He muttered to himself as he slumped against the wall of his cell. Voldemort kept him in one of the dungeon cells of his manor (Riddle manor) and Snape was only allowed out when Voldemort wanted to release some tension.

Laying his head on the cool ground Severus decided that he would just rest his tired eyes for a minute. Just a minute he just had to close it for a while and so, closing his eyes, Snape fell into a deep and surprisingly restful sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing Harry noticed when he woke up was that he was alone. Ginny and Hermione were not with him. The second thing he realized was that it was dark, very dark, and too dark to be normal in his chambers which had windows and even if it was night, the stars or lights from other windows in the castle could always be seen through his numerous windows.

Sitting up, Harry searched for a wall and finding one behind him he put his hand against it and slowly climbed to his feet. Moving his hand against the wall to feel his way through whatever room he was in Harry almost lost his footing when he bumped into something. Hearing a soft moan, Harry realized that it was not something, but rather someone that he had bumped into. Quickly withdrawing his wand which he had secured to his arm with a wand holster, Harry sent a quiet thank you to Mad-eye for drilling into him the importance of ALWAYS keeping your wand with you.

Not knowing whether the person he had bumped into was friend or foe Harry decided that the best course of action was to stun whoever it was and then determine the identity.

As he opened his mouth to shout the stunning spell he heard another moan, this one louder and he could hear that the person's breathing was becoming haggard.

Harry didn't want to cause even more pain for this person and so decided to rather just first determine how coherent he was. For it was definitely a man by the sound of that moan and voice.

"Excuse me, are you alright." _Yeah sure, I'm moaning in pain here on the ground for my own personal amusement. Smooth Harry, real smooth!_

The person who had been curled up on the ground scooted away from Harry so fast that he only realized the movement when he heard a soft thud on the other side of the room.

Not liking the sound of that particular thud as it sounded the same as when you hit your head on a wall (which Harry was intimately familiar with thanks to the Dursleys), Harry rushed in the direction the sound had come from.

Cursing himself for his stupidity, Harry cast a quick _Lumos_ and sank to his knees next to the figure cowering on the ground.

Harry could not contain the gasp escaping his lips. This was not possible. The person laying on the ground in front of him could not be who he seemed to be. It was just not possible. In front of Harry lay Severus Snape, or someone who looked like Severus Snape for it could definitely not be him. Snape was dead. Buried six feet deep in the ground. In Godric's Hollow. Harry himself had been the one to kill Snape. Snape had been his first victim. His first ever _Avada Kedavra_. About two months after that incident Harry had found out the truth, it was the same time he had returned to Hogwarts and thus, the portrait of Dumbledore which had told Harry exactly how grievous a mistake he had made. Not that Dumbledore had told him it was wrong or a mistake but Harry had figured that out by himself. How could he not? Snape had not been as guilty as Harry had thought him to be. Yes, he had killed Dumbledore but only because Dumbledore himself had asked Snape to do so so that Snape could remain a spy and in the ranks of Voldemort.

Not a day had gone by where Harry had not reprimanded himself for his foolish and rash behavior. For killing Snape before he could even explain.

Now that Harry thought back on it, Snape had come to him. Snape had showed up on his doorstep, hands in the air in a submissive manner and had told Harry that he wanted to talk to him, that he was unarmed and that he wanted to explain things to him. Harry, ever the foolish and brash Gryffindor, had only seen red and in his state of mind, did not even register the words that Snape had spoken and had just released every built up emotion he had felt since Dumbledore's death and had fired the killing curse with all the malevolence he could muster at Snape.

No one knew of the incident. Everyone thought that Snape was either in hiding somewhere or that one of the other death eaters had killed him and Harry had never dissuaded that notion.

"Who the hell are you and how did you get in here?"

Harry was forcefully brought back to reality by that voice and could only stare in stunned silence at the figure sneering at him from the ground. The same sneer which had been directed at him since his first year at Hogwarts.

"Are you stupid or did you not hear my question? I asked you who the hell you are and how you got here?"

"Dead. You're dead. You're supposed to be dead" Harry was not sure if he was speaking out loud or just in his mind.

"I really don't have all day." Snape stated as he drummed his fingers impatiently against the cold floor.

"Well, no doubt that you definitely sound like Snape." Harry muttered under his breath while racking his brain for a reasonable explanation for this.

Seeing a death glare aimed at him, Harry realized that his had not answered the question.

"Oh, er, it's Harry sir." He was decidedly uncomfortable with the situation. In front of him was a man he had killed with his own wand. A man that should have been dead. As in, six feet underground. Pushing up daisies. Haunting his nightmares if not his life. Well, okay, that he did. Harry had nightmares quite often about that sneering voice taunting him for his rash behavior, calling him a murderer no better than Voldemort.

Shuddering as he remembered his nightmares Harry turned back to the figure on the ground.

"Are you hurt sir?" _Okay, that is really stupid Harry. He's slumped on a cold floor in what looks like a cell, no, he's not hurt, he's having a party. Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Seeing that he only received a sneer in response Harry realized that Snape must really be in pain for he would not let an opportunity like this pass by without inflicting his own vicious personality.

"Could you tell me where we are sir, I, er, don't really know how I got here or where here is."

That caused Snape to look at him as if he had grown another head. When Snape tried to answer him, Harry realized that Snape could not speak and quickly conjured a glass of water.

When he finished the glass of water Snape was again staring at Harry but this time with a mixture of suspicion and curiosity.

"You mean to tell me that you don't know how you ended up here. In a cell. With a known death eater?"

"Er, no, I don't. Last thing I remember was falling asleep on my couch with Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger on either side of me." Blushing at how that sounded Harry quickly looked away from Snape.

"Granger and Weasley? How do you know them? They are students at Hogwarts and as I have never seen them with you or in any of my classes I know you didn't attend Hogwarts."

"What? You don't know me? Sir, did you hit your head? I'm the bane of your existence, thorn in your side, _Golden Boy of Gryffindor" _The last was spit out like a foul tasting potion ingredient.

"I assure you that there is absolutely nothing wrong with my mental state and I know for a fact that you have never attended Hogwarts while I was and am a professor there and neither when I went to school there. Although, I must admit that you do resemble Potter a bit."

"Potter? Sir, are you talking about James Potter?" This was just too weird for Harry. Snape looked like he did the last time Harry had seen him, if not a bit worse for the wear and Harry was not sure how to proceed with this conversation. Did Snape somehow think that James Potter was still alive? How did he not know who Harry was? Did he not remember him?

"Of course James Potter! What other Potter could I be talking about?" The sneer was back again and this time any doubt Harry had that this was not Snape was put at rest for no-one could produce that sneer but Snape.

Deciding to wait with the rest of the questions until they were out of where ever they were, Harry decided to ask his previous question again.

"Sir, where are we? If I know where we are, maybe I could try to get us out of here." Harry cringed at how small his voice sounded. He had not talked like that since his sixth year!

Snape gave him another suspicious look before answering.

"We are in Riddle Manor. The Dark Lord summoned me about a week ago and I have been here since." His voice was flat and devoid of any emotion.

Harry thought he was going to faint.

The Dark Lord.

That part of the sentence repeated itself in his head over and over. This could not be happening. He had killed Voldemort about a month and a half ago and he had thought at the time that it was for good this time. That Voldemort would not be able to come back.

"How?" He asked out loud, not even realizing it. _How did he come back? Why did he have to come back. Didn't Harry deserve a bit of rest. Hadn't he done enough?_

"How? You ask? Are you really that daft? When he summons his death eaters, our marks burn, we concentrate on the burning sensation and on the Dark Lord and thus we apparate directly to him. How you got here is another question, for only those with the dark mark could apparate to him." The suspicion was back full force in Snape's eyes and Harry took only a moment to realize what he had insinuated.

"Me? A death eater. Sir, you really must have hit your head! I would never be a death eater, NEVER!"

The force with which he said it was such that Severus could do nothing but belief the young man in front of him, but that still did not answer how he got there in the first place.

"You said Riddle Manor. Is it only Voldemort here or are there any other death eaters?"

Snape was sure that had he been eating or drinking at that moment he would have spit whatever was in his mouth right out.

"You said his name. Do you have a death wish or something?" The incredulity in Snape's voice made Harry pause. It was as if he had never heard anyone else say the name. Well, maybe Dumbledore but no one else.

"Of course I said his name. Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself. But if we want to get out of here could we leave the chit chat for later?" Harry realized that he had a sneer not unlike Snape's on his face and he shuddered with the realization.

"And just how do you suppose we do that? Just walk out? Have you ever come face to face with Voldemort? Of course not, you would not be so cocky if you had."

Harry decided to just stay quite for now, he would think about all of this later. Right now, he had to figure out how on earth he was going to get them out of there.

"Well, I do have my wand so if we come across anyone else I could do my best to defend us."

Snape was again looking at him with surprise. Apparently he had not realized that Harry had his wand with him. Well, Harry had used the bit of wandless magic he could to conjure the glass of water and when he lit his wand Snape had been too out of it to realize.

"You can tell me later how you had managed to keep your wand when you were thrown in here but for now, we must try to get the hell out of here."

Opening the cell door with a quick _Alohamora_ Harry and Snape made their way quietly through the halls.

Thanks to nightly visits from Voldemort before he had mastered occlumency, Harry was quite familiar with Riddle manor's hallways and he quickly lead them to the back door. Snape was looking at him with surprised confusion again and Harry got the distinct impression that there was more to this situation than met the eye. It was the way that Snape looked at him. As if they had never met.

"Oh, sssso my 'loyal' sssservant wantssss to esssscape. And he brought a friend along with him. How delightful. Bow to death traitor. No one defies the dark lord and livessss to tell the tale!"

Harry wanted to shout and cry and scream all at once. This could not be happening. He had faced Voldemort countless times. He had killed the bastard not too long ago but no, the bastard couldn't just stay dead. Oh no, that's asking too much. He had to come back and make Harry's life a living hell. Well, he had defied Voldemort more times than he cared to count and he would do it again.

With that resolve Harry turned around and almost wanted to burst out laughing at the thing in front of him. Voldemort had never looked less intimidating!

"Tommy boy. How delightful to see you again. I'm sorry, but Snapey here and I gotta go. I'm sure I'll see you again as that happens more than enough, so toedels for now."

Harry had just turned around and prepared to apparate away when he saw the shock on Snape's face.

"How dare you, you little ingrate!" ah, Voldemort had decided that he had not had enough of Harry yet.

"Oh Tommy. Come off it. You know you'll never beat me. You've tried, numerous times. There was that time when I was one, then again when I was in my first year at Hogwarts, then my second, then my fourth, then my fifth, then the summor of sixth year, twice in seventh year and twice the year after that. I thought it was finished the last time. Guess not hey? Well, there's always tomorrow, so if you like, I could come by again tomorrow and just finish you off then. What do you say?"

"Fool boy! Who do you think you are? No one has ever defied me and lived to tell the tale. I am Lord Voldemort. You will bow to me or face the consequences."

Harry felt that push behind his back that had made him bow in his forth year but he resisted. He had grown in strength and power since then and not even Voldemort would make him do something he did not want to.

"I said BOW TO ME!" When Harry still did not move Voldemort opened his mouth to shout another curse.

"Crucio!"

Harry grabbed Snape by the arm and quickly erected his strongest shield (which had sustained the _Avada Kedavra once before)_ and apparated them both to the Gates of Hogwarts belatedly realizing that apparating Snape in his condition was not the wisest of choices.

Cursing himself for his own stupidity he quickly cast a mobolicorpus on the man before he could hit the ground and rushed onto Hogwarts grounds. As it was summer holidays they met no students on the way to the front door.

Harry decided that he would take Snape to the hospital wing and make sure that Madam Pomfrey could help him before he went to look for the Headmistress, he was sure that McGonagall stayed at the school the whole year.

Just as he was about to enter through the front doors eh was met by a sight he did not think he would ever see again.

"Dumbledore." Was all he breathed before falling to the ground in a dead faint.


	2. Confusion

**Title:** Bitterness and Redemption

**Rating:** M

**Spoilers: Books 1 to 6**. It will not follow canon completely as I will not base my story and plot on the horcruxes.

**Summary:** From your abyss you are brought to our land for salvation. Harry finds himself in a world where everything is different yet still the same. What is Harry to do? Alternate Universe!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Harry Potter and all the characters associated with him is the property of JK Rowling. No money is made of this.

Chapter 2

**Confusion**

The sound of soft voices filled his ears. Thanks to his training, Harry was able to contain the blind panic he felt as he woke. Evening out his breathing, Harry strained his ears to listen to the conversation he could hear.

"He's just fainted the poor boy. Just look at how skinny he is, he can't be older than 15. But where did he meet Severus? How did he meet Severus, I thought you had said he was missing. Oh, the poor boy, he has a few scars on his back that I can see has been there for a while, and that one on his forehead; I wonder where he got that?"

Harry had at first thought that it was Madam Pomfrey speaking but after that last part of her speech, he wasn't so sure anymore. _I wonder where he got that? _She wonders where I got it? Er, hello, Boy-who-Lived here. Savior of the wizarding world. Bane of Voldemort's existence, any other names you would like? _Okay, now I'm going crazy, talking to myself and all._

Harry was just about to open his mouth and ask what the hell was going on when he heard the voice of the second person. A voice he had thought he would never hear again. The last few hours before he lost conscience came rushing up to him. Snape. Snape alive. Snape in Riddle manor. Voldemort. Or, well, what's left of Voldemort but I'll worry about that later. Then, Dumbledore. Dumbledore who had died by the end of Harry's sixth year. Dumbledore alive and well and all twinkling! What had he been twinkling at? He's dead. He shouldn't be able to twinkle at anything or anyone.

Maybe I really am going crazy. Yeah, that's it. I'm crazy. How about booking me a room right there with Lockhart? NO, I did not just think that. I DID NOT! Okay, crazy isn't the word. I'm beyond crazy, beyond help if I want to share a room with Lockhart!

"…say that he will be okay? He will make a full recovery? Severus has always been stubborn and I'm sure that he will again fight with all he has to make a quick recovery. I really hope that boy will wake up soon, I want to thank him for saving Severus from wherever he had been." Harry could hear Dumbledore moving towards his bed and decided that if someone was playing a trick on him to think that Dumbledore was still alive, well, he would just have to shock that person into pissing his pants.

Faster than anyone in the room could see, nevermind react, Harry was up on his feet with his wand pointed between Dumbledore's eyes. Harry could hear Poppy gasp from his right and an indrawn breath from his left. He had not realized that there were three other people beside him in the room. He had thought that it was just Dumbledore, or whoever was impersonating him, Madam Pomfrey and himself in the room. Well, just one more person, no biggie.

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes had dimmed to a barely flickering light. Just as he was about to open his mouth Harry cut him off.

"Who are you!"

Shock registered on Dumbledore's face. Harry could see that the person in front of him was debating with himself whether to just answer the question or interrogate Harry first. Well, Harry made that decision for him by poking his wand in the man's chest.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of….."

"Witchcraft and Wizardry" Harry cut him off "yeah, yeah I know who Albus Dumbledore is, but you are not him!"

The vehemence with which he spoke caused Dumbledore to step back once.

"I assure you young man that I am Albus Dumbledore. The question here is; who are you?"

Gaping like a fish was certainly not becoming of Harry. But he couldn't help it. Him, they wanted to know who he was. They didn't know who Harry-bloody-Potter was. Where in the world were they? Was Harry even on earth at this time?

Closing his mouth with a snap when he saw Dumbledore's eyes begin to twinkle again (he HATED that twinkle) he answered with a sigh.

"Harry, sir. Just Harry"

"Well Harry. Now that that is out of the way, could you please tell me how you had come to be at Hogwarts and with, I might add, Professor Snape along with you?"

"Snape. I had forgotten about him. But, was that really Snape. Yes, of course it was. No one could sneer like that except for him." Harry didn't realize he was speaking out loud until he saw the amused look Dumbledore was giving him.

"Oh, er, well you see, I woke up in this dark room. I didn't know where I was. I had fallen asleep in my rooms but when I awoke, I was in this cell with no windows and no light. With a lumos I was able to illuminate the room and almost fell over Snape. He was on the floor, lying in a small bundle. I couldn't believe it was him when I saw him. Well, you are here in front of me and that is just as unbelievable so I guess I will skip over all my disbelief. We talked for a while and then he told me we were in Riddle Manor. RIDDLE MANOR! And to top it off, he told me that he had come there by summons from Voldemort (ignoring all the gasps he heard, he was quite used to that, he continued), yes Voldemort, who is supposed to be dead. But well, he never could stay dead for long could he. No, he just had to come back and make my life more of a living hell than it had been."

Pausing for breath Harry looked up and saw an expression he had never thought he would see on Dumbledore's face. Gob smacked. That was the only way he could describe it. Completely, utterly, gob smacked.

"Sir, are you alright?" Harry was beginning to get fidgety now. What had he said? Yeah sure it was a surprise that Voldy was back again but so was the fact that Dumbledore and Snape had somehow come back from the dead.

Receiving no answer, Harry took a look around him. Madam Pomfrey was standing there with terror filled eyes. Behind her Harry could see that her office was open and when he took another look he could see the calendar on the wall. It said July 1997. It was July yes, but 1997? It was 1999. Had she forgotten to replace her calendar for two years running now? No, Harry had seen the calendar not a month ago and it had had the correct date then.

Something weird was going on and he was going to do his best to figure out just what that was.

Turning his head to his right so as to identify the other person in the room, Harry froze on the spot. A face he had seen in photographs. A face he saw whenever dementors came too close to him. A face he had once seen in the Mirror of Erised. A face he had thought he would never see again except in death, was before him now.

Sparkling Emerald green eyes met his and he found that he was not the only one who gasped. The shock on the woman's face soon turned into fury and Harry was hard pressed not to back down.

Who knew that eyes could convey such emotions so strongly?

"Who are you?" Harry really didn't like the snarl that accompanied her voice. She had clearly spent too much time in Snape's company.

"Who do you think you are?" Harry countered her "parading in a body of a dead woman. Not the best course of action to take really. You might have been more convincing if you decided to pose as Moning Mertle, she at least, had been stuck here on earth since about 1950 and I might just have been able to believe that she had found a way to re-enter her body with a spell or something. But to pose as Lilly Potter, really, you death eaters have got to come up with something better."

Harry could see that they were surprised. What he didn't know was if they were surprised that he knew his own mother's name, for she sure looked surprised that he knew her name, or that he had accused them of being death eaters. Well, they were, weren't they. That's the only logical explanation there is. Oh, where is Hermione when you need her?

"Excuse me young man. If I may, since you already know Lilly here's name I will skip that introduction. This fine lady here is Madam Pomfrey and as I'm sure you already know. The patient on the bed behind you is Severus Snape. And I can assure you that not one of us is a death eater posing as someone else."

Harry was looking at Dumbldore skeptically. Yes sure, there was Snape he had saved from Voldy's clutches. And Harry was almost certain that it really was Snape. Then there was Dumbledore, alive and well right before him with that damnable twinkle at it again. But Lilly Potter, now that was a bit harder to believe. His mother had been dead for the past 18 years so please, forgive him for being skeptical.

"Okay, if you are not death eaters, could you please explain to me how it is that not one but suddenly 3 (with Voldemort 4) people had suddenly come back from the dead?"

The confusion was clear on all three faces. Well, it was worth a try. Harry reasoned with himself.

"I'm afraid I don't understand the question young man. Who do you think had died? And when?"

Harry was about to answer when the door to the hospital wing opened.

The wand which had all this time been pointing at Dumbledore was quickly pointed at the entrance to the wing.

For the second time that day Harry was gaping like a fish. Tears sprung to his eyes and he was hard pressed not to let them fall.

In a whisper with emotion that spoke more than words Harry uttered only one word.

"Moony"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remust Lupin opened the door to the hospital wing. He had come to collect his monthly supply of the Wolfsbane potion. As he entered he saw a sight that would stay in his mind for quite a while.

There stood Albus Dumbledore with quite a curious expression on his face. Poppy had a look of confusion mixed in with terror on her face and Lilly stood with an expression that should not have been possible at all. It was a look of both hatred and hope. What she was hoping for was beyond him but he would ask her later.

The last person standing in the room was quite a sight. A boy whom looked no older than fifteen stood with his wand pointed right at Remus. His eyes held so much emotion that Remus just wanted to comfort the young man, even if he didn't know him.

The whisper was very soft but with the ringing silence in the hospital wing it was quite easy to hear.

Just one word.

"Moony"

Remus Lupin stopped dead in his tracks. There was only about two hand full of peoples who knew his nickname and the young man in front of him was not one of them.

The eyes which looked so much like Lilly's conveyed both hope and longing in them.

"How do you know that name?"

Shocked disbelief quickly replaced the hope and longing.

"Moony? Don't you remember me? It's Harry."

The hope with which the boy spoke broke Remus's heart. It was as if he was longing for his father to return. Or a best friend that was long lost.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are. How do you know my name?"

Whatever reaction he had expected was not what he received. Tears spilled from the boy's eyes. His face held such hurt confusion that it was all he could do not to just put his arms around the young man. Yes, Remus could see that he was indeed a young man and not a boy. His eyes told that he had gone through what no 60 year old man should have gone through in his lifetime.

Before anyone could say anything else they heard a raspy voice calling to Dumbledore.

Realising that it was Snape who was waking up, everyone's attention moved to him.

"Albus, he's back. He's definitely back and he doesn't trust me anymore. I don't know how, but a young man got me out of the cell." His voice was horse and cracking and before he could continue, Poppy thrust a potion in his hands.

"Drink. I will not have you exhausting yourself by trying to talk when you can't really use your voice. What on earth happened to you Severus?"

The answer, surprising everyone, came from the boy.

"I would hazard a guess that he had suffered quite a number of Cruciatus curses and by the looks of things a few cutting curses as well. The cause for his voice failure would be the prolonged exposure to the cruciatus. I know for a fact that Voldemort favors that curse above all else. Except maybe Avada Kedavra."

Once again everyone was looking at Harry with horror. How on earth did this boy know what curses Voldemort favored? And the fact that he said his name!

"Oh, you're here I see. And just what in the world were you thinking talking to the Dark Lord like that? You really have a death wish don't you?" Harry could see that even thought he had said it with contempt and a sneer only Snape could execute, there was an underlining awe in his voice.

Was Snape impressed? Impressed with him, Harry? The world was ending. Gather your belongings and move into the nearest, deepest pit you can find. The world was definitely ending!

"Well, since he had tried to do that quite a few times already I really don't see the big deal. So, he was going to come after me. Again. Not as if I'm not used to that. He's been after me since before I can remember!"

Okay, these looks was beginning to get irritating. Didn't they have any other expression except gob smacked? Maybe if he said BOO real loud they would get another expression on their faces. He wasn't sure it would work, but really, anything to just get THAT expression off their faces.

"What!"

"Exactly who are you?" There was no sneer, no scowl and no underlining emotion Harry could detect from Snape. Just a curious confusion.

Did they really not know who he was? Was he even Harry Potter? Yes, he was, there was no way that he could have dreamed up all that had happened to him. And the pain of the deaths of his friends was too real to be fake or a dream. So, no, he really was Harry Potter and they really DIDN'T know who he was.

Well, guess I should just tell them.

Maybe if I tell them my name THAT would change their expressions. For he, sure as hell had been more than a little surprised to find all of them alive and well. What would they do if they heard is name. Had Lilly Potter ever been pregnant with Harry Potter in this weird and wacky world that Harry now found himself in. That's it! He was somehow in another world! There was no other explanation. Was there other world's? Guess there is, for I am in one!

Well, let's find out if there was another Harry Potter in this world.

"My name is Harry James Potter. Son of Lilly and James Potter." Harry heard a thud from his right and could only guess that his 'mother' had fainted. If Remus's complexion was anything to go with, he was soon going to join her on the floor.

Well, I guess I had accomplished one thing.

They're not sporting that irritating expression anymore!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A bit shorter but I'll try to update again soon.

I've decided that I'm going to make this a romantic comedy. Not sure who Harry will end up with but it will most probably NOT be my own character. If you want him to end up with someone specific, tell me. Doesn't really matte if it's man or woman as I will not write any graphic scenes, so please tell me, who should I pair him with?


	3. Questions

**Title:** Bitterness and Redemption

**Rating:** M

**Spoilers:** Books 1 to 6. It will not follow canon completely as I will not base my story and plot on the horcruxes.

**Summary:** From your abyss you are brought to our land for salvation. Harry finds himself in a world where everything is different yet still the same. What is Harry to do? Alternate Universe!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Harry Potter and all the characters associated with him is the property of JK Rowling. No money is made of this.

Chapter 3

**Questions**

"_My name is Harry James Potter. Son of Lilly and James Potter." Harry heard a thud from his right and could only guess that his 'mother' had fainted. If Remus's complexion was anything to go with, he was soon going to join her on the floor._

_Well, I guess I had accomplished one thing._

_They're not sporting that irritating expression anymore!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Harry James Potter, Harry James Potter. _He just said Harry James Potter. That's not possible. Harry's dead. Been dead for 16 years now (Remember that Harry is actually 19 and when he came to this alternate world he went 2 years into the past as well). I was there with the funeral. I saw his small little body. I held Lilly while she cried. I supported James when he was devastated. He CAN NOT be Harry James Potter. Harry James Potter is DEAD.

_That still does not explain why he looks so much like James. And he has Lilly's eyes._ Logic. Remus hated that word. Logic. Why must he have a logical brain?

"But, no, you cannot be Harry Potter. Harry Potter is dead. He's been dead for 16 years now."

Remus did not like the way his voice sounded. He sounded like a petulant child. The look on this 'Harry Potter's' face did not change one bit.

"I can assure you Moony that I am Harry Potter. My father is James Potter, or better known to you as _Prongs."_ Ignoring the shocked gazes sent his way he continued. His breath hitched as he spoke the next sentence. "My go, godfather is Sirius Black, better known as _Padfoot_."

"If you still don't believe me I can continue on with other family members although I would rather forget about them." The disgust in Harry's voice was clear as day. He hated the Dursley's, there was no other way to describe what he felt for them, other than hate.

Remus didn't know what to do. Sitting himself on the nearest bed in fear of falling over, he inspected the young man before him.

There was definitely something about the boy. He could not place his finger on it but there was something that worried him. Worried him a great deal.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry watched in amusement as moony sank onto the bed. _Well, I guess I really shocked him now._ Moving his attention from Remus to Dumbledore he found that while the twinkle in his eyes were working over time (_he wondered if he maybe got paid overtime just to get it to twinkle so damn much)_, there was still a mistrust hidden in his eyes.

It hurt to look at Dumbledore. He had been dead for the better part of 3 years and now, when Harry found him up and about in the land of the living, Dumbledore didn't trust him. It hurt more than he wanted to admit.

"Professor Dumbledore. If I may, I would like to speak to you in your office. I believe it is still on the second floor with the gargoyle guarding it?"

"Of course young man. Poppy would you please see to Lilly. I believe she had gone into shock. Remus, contact James please but don't tell him anything yet. Just tell him that Lilly has taken ill and wishes to see him. Tell him it's nothing serious and that he shouldn't worry."

While Dumbledore was giving out his orders Harry's attention had moved onto the last person in the room. Snape. Who was looking at him in a very curious way. There was a very clear distrust on his face but Harry could see that he was keeping his curiosity in check.

"Well, young man, should we adjourn to my office?" Not waiting for answer Dumbledore made his way out of the infirmary.

Not really knowing why he did it, just knowing that it was the right thing to do, Harry spoke a few words before he left.

"I hope you get well soon Professor Snape. I am well versed in the art of potion making and if you find that you need a _sutiacurs _potion to fight the lingering affects of the crucio, please don't hesitate to ask."

Harry was out the door before anyone could speak and he didn't see the look that Snape was giving him. Mad-eye had helped him understand the delicate art that was potion brewing and Harry was quite proud of what he had accomplished.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

While walking to Dumbledore's office Harry's thoughts went on a rampage. _I just offered Snape my help. Snape. My help. To Snape of all people. Someone kill me please. Okay, don't panic yet Harry. He won't accept your help because he doesn't trust you, yet. _No one trust's you. Harry quickly squashed that little voice and continued his thoughts.

_Okay, so I am in an alternate universe. My parents are alive. I am dead. Okay, no I'm not, my other self is. Technically in this world I don't exist_. _But how can I be here if I don't exist in this world. Okay, now I'm just giving myself a headache._

Moony. Moony is alive. Isn't it funny how the fact that he is alive and well affects me more than the fact that my parents are alive. Well, he was the one who helped me through everything. He was there when I needed upliftment, when I was depressed, when I was happy, when I was sad. _Okay, okay, so he was there almost always (at least since third year)._

I wonder if padfoot is alive. No, don't go there. Don't get your hopes up just to have them squashed again. At least Moony, Lilly and James are alive. Work with what you have.

Snape is alive. Can I make it up to him. How can I ever make up for what I did. I killed the man. As in _avada kedavra_ you're gone. Dead. Deceased. Departed. Visiting with those who was unfortunate enough to die on the Titanic. _Where in the world did that come from. Okay, so he's dead. Was dead. Is actually alive. In this world. Dead in the other. Stop thinking Harry or you will have a seizure._

So deep in thought was Harry that he almost walked right into Dumbledore who was waiting for the gargoyle to open up and the revolving stairs to take him up.

Quickly coming to a halt Harry waited patiently with Dumbledore for the stairs to appear and made his way in after the headmaster.

The first thing Harry noticed when he appeared at the top of the stairs was that no matter in which world he was, Dumbledore would always be the same. Trinklets of all shapes and sizes decorated the tables and cabinets in the office.

Fawkes was perched on the back of Dumbledore's chair but as soon as Harry stepped closer to the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk the phoenix flew over and landed right on Harry's shoulder.

The shock that Dumbledore tried to hide at his phoenix's behavior was in vain as Harry could see it clear as day and felt an inner joy at the fact that he had caused Dumbledore's usual jovial façade to falter for a moment.

"Sit, sit, Harry. Now, would you like some tea and biscuits. How about a lemon drop?"

Harry almost burst out laughing at the last.

Truly, Dumbledore didn't change no matter where Harry found him. Even in another world.

"I would prefer headmaster to get right to the point." Not giving Dumbledore a chance to protest Harry charged on with his story.

"I think it best that I tell you the whole story as it will not make much sense other wise. But first I must confess that I have no idea how it came to happen. You see headmaster, I believe I'm from another universe. No wait, there is very good reasons for me to believe so; for the only other explanation is that I'm going crazy and while I'm not the most sane person in the world I believe that most of my sanity is still in tact."

Taking a deep breath Harry continued.

"It all started the night of Halloween 1981." Harry could see in the way that Dumbledore straightened up a bit that the date held meaning in this world as well. "On that night Voldemort attacked our home in Godric's Hollow. My father fought him off while my mother took me up to the nursery in an attempt to get the most needed stuff and then move us to safety. Voldemort killed my father and moved up to the nursery. He gave my mother the choice to just hand me over and live or he will kill her and then kill me. My mother, never one to back down and loving me too much to just give me up, stood fast against Voldemort and lost her life trying to save mine." Harry's voice hitched at this point but he continued none the less. "Voldemort then turned his attention to me and shot the killing curse at me. As you can see, I am quite alive and well so obviously the killing curse failed. Or better said, it rebounded on Voldemort. He was out of 'commission' for 10 years."

"In my first year Voldemort had made his home in the back of the head of a professor here. He attempted to find the philosopher stone but I thwarted his plan. In second year he tried to come back by means of a memory preserved in a diary. Again I stopped him. Fourth year Hogwarts hosted the Tri Wizard Tournament. Barty Crouch Jr was using polyjuice potion to pose as Mad-Eye Moody who was that year's defence teacher. He entered my name into the tournament and I was forced to participate. At the end of the third task, I took the cup along with Cedric Diggaroy. Cedric was killed for he was a 'spare'. Voldemort used my blood in a ritual to resurrect himself and I barely escaped with my life."

Harry was quite enjoying the shock, horror and pride flittering on Dumbledore's face. The next part of his story was going to be the most difficult to tell but he found that once he had started he had to go on for he was not certain that he would be able to continue at a later stadium.

"In my fifth year, we realized that Voldemort and I had a unique bond which was created when he tried to kill me as a baby. He sent me false images with ligillemency and at the end of my fifth year I was under the impression that my godfather was in danger and tried to save him. Bellatrix Lestrange dueled with Sirius and in the end Sirius fell through the Veil of Death in the Department of Mysteries. In my sixth year, sixth year, you, yo, ." Harry found to his horror that tears were streaming down his face. Scraping them away with the back of his hand he cleared his throat and continued.

"At the end of my sixth year sir, you were killed." This time Dumbledore could not contain the gasp of shock. Harry smiled weakly at him before he continued.

"It was special circumstances in which you died sir, circumstances in which I would rather not go into now. I left Hogwarts at the end of sixth year and during what should have been my second month of school I performed my first ever murder. I am not proud of what I did but I believed that it was justified. It was the person who killed you sir, that was my first victim. After that I trained with Remus and the real Mad-Eye Moody and we fought along with the Aurors and other Order members against Voldemorts death eaters. Yes, sir, I know about the Order of the Phoenix. There were a few battles after my sixth year but by the time I was nineteen Voldemort was finally defeated. For good that time. I hope."

"I was sitting in my room located in the dungeons with Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley keeping me company. I fell asleep and the next time I woke, I was in the cell with Professor Snape. From there on you know basically all that happened."

There was an eerie silence that grew uncomfortable with each second that passed.

When Dumbledore finally looked up at him he asked the one question that Harry was not ready to answer yet, if ever.

"Who killed Voldemort?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A bit short but I'll try to update again soon.

What do you think?

Review please!

Just so you know, English is NOT my first language so if you find mistakes please just ignore them and don't be TOO hard on me.

Constructive criticism and ideas will be appreciated.


	4. Disbelieve

**Title:** Bitterness and Redemption

**Rating:** M

**Spoilers:** Books 1 to 6. It will not follow canon completely as I will not base my story and plot on the horcruxes.

**Summary:** From your abyss you are brought to our land for salvation. Harry finds himself in a world where everything is different yet still the same. What is Harry to do? Alternate Universe!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Harry Potter and all the characters associated with him is the property of JK Rowling. No money is made of this.

Chapter 4

**Disbelieve**

' _straight from the heart.'_

'_Ohhhh, Give it to me straight form the heart.'_

' _la la give it to me, la la la, la, la la, as long as I know, it's coming straight from the heart."_

**Knock, knock, knock**

"Ow, dammit." _Knifes fell off the table and he quickly sucked his pricked finger in his mouth to stop the flow of blood._

"Just a minute!"

_Maybe it's Lilly. Oh, how I miss her. When was the last time we saw each other? Yesterday morning? Oh, I don't know, I just know it's been too long._

Tying the apron securely around his middle, James Potter made his way over to the door.

The sight that met him was definitely not what he was expecting. There stood one of his best friends, with bloodshot eyes and clear tear streaks running down his face.

"What's wrong Moony? Is it Lilly? Is everything okay? Are you alright?"

Remus gave him a half-smile and just nodded his head.

It was clear that he was unable to speak at the moment and that worried James the most.

Remus was usually the one who was down to earth, honest and could keep a clear head in almost any situation.

The fact that Remus was in such a state that he could not even speak was almost enough to send James into a panic.

He could almost see Remus visibly pulling himself together.

"You're wanted at Hogwarts Prongs. Something's come up and you're needed there."

Okay, now James was really panicking.

_What happened at Hogwarts? Was Lilly alright? Jasmine?_

Grabbing his coat and literally pushing Remus out the door, James quickly locked and warded their home before grabbing Remus's arm and joint-apparating them to Hogwarts.

Remus couldn't even blink from the moment he had stood in James's doorway to the moment he stood in front of Hogwarts's gates.

_Okay, he thought, maybe I should have calmed down and washed my face before getting James. But no, this is important. Harry's here. Or at least someone who claims to be Harry. No, better to have James here as quick as I did than to leave this until I had finally calmed down enough._

Still not really having all of his bearings in order Remus realized that he was literally being dragged onto Hogwarts grounds and that James was getting quite impatient with him.

Extracting his arm from his friend's grip he gave an apologetic smile to James before hurrying his own speed so as not to let James do all the work.

"Sorry Prongs for springing this on you like that. I really should have cleaned up a bit before coming to fetch you but I was too excited and shocked to really think. Lilly is in the hospital wing with Poppy. Dumbledore thought it best to leave her in Poppy's care while I came to fetch you. Dumbledore took the young man to his office and is 'interrogating' him at the moment."

Remus was so excited and energized that he didn't realize how he would sound to someone who had no idea of what was going on, and as such he realized belatedly that he had just basically let James understand that the crisis he had been pulled out of his house for had something to do with Lilly, and that she was in the hospital wing. Usually if something was to happen to Lilly or Jasmine, Poppy took care of it and the next day they would be up and about and James would only find out about whatever had happened the next time he saw them.

Seeing as Jasmine had once gotten into a fight with the Creevey brothers and had sported blue and purple dots over her body as well as a broken arm and sprained ankle, and James had only found out about it a week later, well, lets just say that the images playing through James's mind at the moment were quite horrific.

_What could have happened to Lilly that they sent Remus to come and fetch me? Remus, with tear stains on his cheeks and bloodshot eyes?_

_Oh Lilly, are you alright? Hurry, hurry, I must hurry._

Almost hitting the door to the infirmary face first, James realized that his thoughts had been occupying him the whole track to the infirmary and that if Remus had said anything on the way he had not heard a word of it.

Pushing the heavy door inside James quickly scanned the room to see which bed(s) were occupied.

There was one with curtains surrounding it but no other bed was occupied.

Rushing forward, James practically ripped the curtains off their hangings and had his arms halfway around the person on the bed when he realized that no, the person was not his wife. And worse even, that he was now bent over a bed with one arm draped over and the other hanging limp next to Severus Snape.

Snape, who had an icy glare on his face which James was sure, would have melted the whole of Iceland were they there.

Quickly backing off and straightening up, James turned around only to find Lilly standing next to Poppy with barely contained laughter.

The relieve which flowed through him at seeing his wife up and about moved James to her side and he enveloped her in a bone crushing hug.

"Lilly, you're alright. I was sooooo worried. Remus told me you were in the infirmary. He didn't say anything else and with the state he was in when he came to fetch me, oh, Lilly, I expected the worst."

Lilly raised her head off her husbands shoulder and looked up into his face to find tears leaking down his cheeks.

"Shh, honey, it's alright. I'm fine and Jass is fine. Nothing to worry about."

There was silence for a moment where Remus stood to one side to give the couple space and Snape was lying on his bed with his mask of indifference firmly in place although behind that mask he was quite amused. James Potter had just hugged him. Hugged!

Oh, this was perfect blackmail material.

"So what's going on? Why did Dumbledore send Remus to come and get me?"

James didn't miss the fleeting look Lilly sent to Remus or the shrug of shoulders she received in return.

"I think it best if we go to Dumbledore's office James." And with that Lilly took her husband's hand and led him up to the headmaster's door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who killed Voldemort?"

_Great, just great. The first thing he asks after I just told him about the hell my life had been is 'who killed Voldemort'. Oh, that's just peachy._

_I could quite happily throttle the man right now. And judging from the amused expression on his face he knows this quite well._

"You don't change one bit headmaster. No matter in what world I am, you're always the same."

"Why thank you Harry."

Harry just shook his head in disbelieve. That manipulative old coot. Yes, Harry loved him to death but sometimes he wondered how he could kill Dumbledore without the suspicion falling on him.

He had had quite a few ideas while still in his own world and he was quite sure that had Dumbledore not already been in the land of the dead, he would have happily sent Dumbledore on his next great adventure himself.

For Harry had learned that while Dumbledore had been sneaky, manipulative and just plain WAY TOO cheerful while he had been alive, he was infinitely worse when dead.

Looking around him, Harry saw the case in which the sword of Gryffindor had been while in his own world but was quite disappointed to note that in this world, it was not in the same place.

"May I enquire as to what you are looking for Harry?"

Harry snapped his attention back to Dumbledore and gave him a wide smile.

"Oh, I was just looking to see if the sword of Gryffindor happened to be in the same place as I last saw it, but I guess I was hoping for too much."

Dumbledore's amused expression did not waver and Harry was sure that the twinkle in his eyes was brighter than that of the lights in the room.

"And why, Harry would you seek the sword of Gryffindor?"

"Why, to kill you of course." Harry said with such conviction that had it not been for the wide smile on his face, Albus would have had his doubts about whether he would see the end of the day.

Before he could answer though, the door to his office burst open and both Harry and Dumbledore found their selves faced with a murderous looking James Potter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James and Lilly had just made it to the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office when they realized they didn't know the password.

Remus who had followed them quickly stepped past them and said in a clear voice 'Smarties.'

Stepping onto the revolving staircase they soon found themselves in front of Dumbledore's door.

Just as James was about to knock he heard a voice he had never heard before.

"Why, to kill you of course."

Panic settled into his already frayed nerves and James blasted the door open. When he entered he quickly swept his eyes through the office and then back to the two sitting at Dumbledore's desk.

Albus, of course, he knew. But the young man in front of him he didn't and he could only guess that he was the one who had just threatened to kill Albus.

His hand which held his wand quickly came up to point right at the young man and he was quite surprised to find that in the time it had taken him to lift his wand the young man had stood up and pointed his own wand at James.

Now that James could see his whole body, he realized that the boy didn't look much different from himself. He had the same unruly hair, the same built, if a bit smaller and even had his nose. The rest of the boy looked both familiar and unfamiliar to him. He had Lilly's eyes if a bit more intense. He had her mouth and cheekbones. The rest of him however was quite unique in it's own way.

They stood there facing each other for about three seconds before they heard a discreet coughing from Dumbledore.

Everyone snapped backed to reality and James did the only thing he could think of. He shot a curse at the boy, for even though he looked young and innocent, James had had a lot of experience in his career as an auror and knew that not everything was as it seems.

What he did not expect was that his curse would be returned to him without effort and since he had turned his attention to Dumbledore to check to see if the headmaster was all right, he felt a stinging pain in his left arm and looked at it with shocked disbelieve.

How on earth had that boy deflected his own curse onto him? Not even his own fellow aurors could deflect his curses back onto him. He was quite proud of his own strength and experience.

Before he could react however, the boy had moved over to him and a quick muttered '_helastria' _later he felt that his arm was once again as good as new.

Shocked to find that the young man had actually come over to HEAL him of all things he didn't really quite know what to do next and so he found himself facing a very amused Dumbledore, a young man in hysterical laughter and snickers from either side of him.

"What the hell is going on here?" He asked as he looked from one face to another.

Nobody said anything but the boy once again raised his wand but before James could defend himself or react in any way he found that no, the boy wasn't attacking him, he was conjuring a mirror.

Quite puzzled with the young man's actions James looked from the boy to the mirror and froze.

He saw himself in the mirror yes, but not as he remembered he had looked when he left the house. Because there was no way in hell that he would EVER wear a dress. And no, not just any dress, a tight fitting, form hugging mini dress with boots that came up to his knees. The worst of all was that the dress was PINK! A soft baby PINK! And the boots was the most hideous shade of green he had ever seen.

He lifted his arms and could still feel the material of his shirt and realized that he could also feel his trousers but looking in the mirror he found something else entirely.

"An illusion that everyone can see but you still think and feel as if you are wearing your own clothing, except of course if someone points it out to you." It was the young man speaking again and he had a huge smile on his face.

James didn't know what to think or do, so he asked once again, "What the hell is going on here?"

This time Lilly once again had tears in her eyes and was looking at the boy in front of him with quite a peculiar expression on her face. Not really knowing what that looked meant, he looked to Remus to find him with a sad half-smile on his face.

Dumbledore on the other hand had a bright smile on his face and his eyes held a familiar light in them that James had not seen since before Voldemort had first disappeared 16 years ago.

"Sit down, James, Lilly and you too Remus. We have much to discuss."

They quickly complied and everyone's attention once again moved to the stranger sitting next to James.

"Er, hi"

Silence.

Some more silence.

Then Lilly decided to speak.

"Are you really who you say you are? And if so, how is it possible?"

"How it is possible is that I'm not from this universe. And yes there is more than just this universe for there could be no other explanation for my BEING. For as you know, I'm supposed to be dead here. And I don't really want to shock you or anything, but from where I am, not one of you is still alive."

Lilly stifled a horrified gasp and Remus suddenly understood the hopeful and hurt expression he had seen on Harry's face when he had first entered the infirmary.

"Lilly and James Potter died on Halloween night 1981 where I am from. Dumbledore died at the end of my sixth year and R, Re, mus, you died about a month and a half ago."

"So, yes, I really am Harry James Potter, m, mo, mother." And with that he threw his arms around a shocked and sobbing Lilly Potter.

(I am not in the mood really for touching, heartbreaking scenes. If one of you wants to write this part of the scene, please do so and send it to my email address: elsaelna (take out the spaces) and I will put it in here and give you all the credit you are due. You may if you want to, include all Harry's Hogwarts years and his experience. Anything that is 'fact' according to JK's books up to and including book six, (just no Horcruxes please) my plot does not go according to canon with regards to the horcruxes.) If at all possible, write it so that Harry still doesn't know whether Sirius is alive or not and that he forgot to ask them. Other than that, you can use your own imagination but you don't have to put in his Hogwarts experience if you don't want to I just think that Lilly and James would understand him better if they knew what he had been through)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well, that went better than I had thought. _Harry reflected as he made his way to his new quarters. There had been the expected skepticism but all in all the reunion with his parents had gone surprisingly well.

Not looking where he was going Harry felt himself bump into something solid. Something which turned out to be a someone.

He was quite surprised to see a hand reach down to haul him up from where he had landed on his backside.

"I see that no matter which Potter it is, you are all the same. Clumsy and careless with regards to your surroundings." Although Harry could see and hear the sneer in Snape's voice he was sure that he also saw a slight smile tugging at his lips.

"Oh, sorry sir. I was distracted and not looking where I was going. I apologize."

Surprise flitted over Snape's expression so quickly that Harry was not certain if he had imagined it or not.

He then realized that although Snape had helped him up with confidence and a sure strength, the hand Snape had on his arm held a bare minimum of trembling in them. _Oh, so he had not taken a potion to help with the cruciatus's side effects yet._

"Is there something I could help you with sir? I was just on my way to my new quarters where I had intended to spend the rest of the day staring at the wall and thinking about what had happened the past 2 days. Or as you would call it, wallowing." Harry couldn't really keep the grin off his face and it soon spread into a real smile as he saw that Snape had difficulty keeping his own face straight.

"And what do you think you could possibly help me with Potter?"

The question was neutrally stated and Harry had difficulty hiding his astonishment when he realized that Snape was genuinely curious and not just spiteful or sarcastic.

"As I stated earlier sir, it would be my pleasure to help you with the _sutiacurs_ potion. And no, don't worry, I won't blow up your dungeons or melt all your cauldrons. I am not Neville Longbottom sir."

And with that he strode past Snape in the direction of the Potions classroom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll try to update again soon.

What do you think?

Review please!

Just so you know, English is NOT my first language so if you find mistakes please just ignore them and don't be TOO hard on me.

Constructive criticism and ideas will be appreciated.


End file.
